Adiós
by blue kirito
Summary: A veces una palabra puede tener distintos significados.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A veces una palabra puede tener distintos significados.**

 **Solomon x Judal.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Adiós.**

 **.**

 _«-¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí? Se supone que festejaramos en familia que terminé la universidad. Debía ser un día lleno de alegría, comida, charlas animadas y...¿quién le hizo esto a mis padres? Lo admito, por una u otra causa no le soy agradable a la gran mayoría. Pero eso no les da el derecho de cometer semejante atrocidad.»_

Extiende la mano en dirección a sus progenitores que parecen dormir, con la esperanza de que abran los ojos y digan que todo está bien. Pero no lo harán porque un par de pequeños agujeros en los tobillos son la clara prueba de que han sido mordidos por una serpiente venenosa.

 _«-¿Quién?»_

La interrogante sin fin. La puerta se abre deliberadamente.

 _«-Maldita sea, con la conmoción olvidé cerrar. Ah, creo que ya no me interesa lo que pueda ocurrir.»_

Un hombre no muy alto de larga cabellera azul se detiene a un lado suyo y realiza algunas anotaciones en la libreta que trae en manos. Mira con detenimiento la escena del crimen, analiza con la tranquilidad de un profesional.

-Si va a interrogarme señor detective-emitió el muchacho con tono hostil-de una vez le digo que no tengo idea de qué ocurrió. Cuando llegué a casa, ellos ya estaban...

-¿Tienes en dónde quedarte?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, no es mi intención ser insensible pero tu hogar se ha convertido en la escena de un crimen. Será blanco de muchos estudios y pruebas para esclarecer lo que ocurrió. Si tienes el dinero para costear un hotel no me entrometo más pero...estando en los barrios bajos...

-Si, estoy jodido y no tengo más familia. Ellos eran cuanto tenía. No vivimos con lujos pero tampoco me moría de hambre. Tengo televisión y...

-No hay razón para estar a la defensiva. Solo quiero ayudar.

-¿Te sientes el hada de los sueños o algo por el estilo?

-Je je je.

-No es un chiste. Imbécil.

-Bueno-cerró la libreta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón-Me queda claro que no tienes en donde pasarla y con esa actitud difícilmente te aceptarán en algún lugar-le cogió de la cintura y se lo echó al hombro-Está secuestrado jovencito.

-¡Déjame bajar!

-No y te recomiendo no forcejear porque te dejaré caer de lleno.

-Cuando me libere juro que te parto la cara.

-Oh será muy interesante ver eso-sonrió.

El mayor salió por la parte trasera, lo que desconcertó a su víctima que de cualquier manera no le prestó mayor atención. Le arrojaron al interior de un auto donde intentó ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente le llegó un agradable aroma a manzana que le hizo dormir víctima de un inexplicable shock.

...

Judal abrió los ojos de a poco, se reincorporó sobre la cama. El secuestrador que miraba por la ventana lo hace ahora en su dirección al advertir el sonido.

-Buenos días.

-Tardes querras decir.

-Oh no, llevas una semana así. Supongo que en verdad necesitabas descanso.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-se mareó ligeramente.

-Es mejor si no realizas movimientos bruscos luego de tan prolongado período de reposo.

-En otras palabras ando de vago-molesto.

-Nadie te ataca. No hay razón para tomarte a mal todo cuanto digo.

-¿Mis padres?

-Ah...-su semblante se tornó sombrio-¿No gustas comer algo antes?

-Odio cuando la gente le da vueltas a las cosas. El que me lo digas ahora o más tarde no me los devolverá.

 _«-Está alterado. Lo mejor es decirle la verdad pero necesito tiempo.»_

-Lo lamento.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, algunos agentes investigan, parecen coincidir en que fué un accidente...

-¡¿Accidente?! Las serpientes no se meten porque si a las casas. Si fuera el caso todo mundo estaría en peligro.

-Lo notaste.

La expresión del hombre le provocó escalofríos, pero pasó rápidamente a una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Opino lo mismo. Supongo que alguien muy importante está detrás de todo. No sabemos si también seas uno de sus objetivos. Así que por ahora eres un testigo protegido.

-Bajo tu jurisdicción, que horror. Pero no me queda de otra. Mis viejos serán vengados, de mi cuenta corre.

-No deberías pensar en manchar tus manos, ningún padre quiere eso.

-¿Muy conocedor señor anónimo?

-Solomon, mucho gusto.

-Nah~.

-De todos modos sé que te llamas Judal.

-Ni presumas que seguro está en el expediente.

El de ojos zafiro sonrió para bajar a la cocina y traerle por lo menos un jugo en lo que decide probar alimento.

...

Judal pasó unas tres semanas en ese lugar, se cuestionaba el por qué no había radio, televisión o un teléfono pero llegó a la conclusión de que podían localizarle a través de ellos. La convivencia con Solomon se estrechó a tal punto en que no le era incómoda su compañía. Además las historias que le contaba una y otra vez llamaban su atención y le mantenían concentrado en sus labios por horas, y fué ahí que comenzaron sus problemas. No supo cuándo ocurrió con exactitud pero ansiaba que le diera un beso, debía alejarse cuanto antes pero la voluntad se negó a cooperar.

...

Solomon acaricia al muchacho debajo suyo, le retira cuanta prenda tiene y besa la suave piel que se quema y tiembla ante el contacto.

-Mmm ah S-Solomon.

¿Cómo llegó a eso en tan solo tres meses? No tiene ni la más mínima pista. Toda la vida se interesó únicamente en su familia. A, y un chico que amaba fastidiar. Al que le gastaba cuanta broma se le cruzaba por la mente. El aire se le fué de súbito y palideció. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su cabello era idéntico al hombre que ahora lo hace suyo.

 _«-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? No, lo olvidé.»_

Intenta decir algo, pero sus labios solamente se separan para emitir cientos de quejidos. Sus mejillas coloradas por el insistente cosquilleo que provoca ese sujeto en los puntos más sensibles de su anatomía. Este no es momento para apretar la sábana entre sus manos, ni arquear la espalda ofreciéndose, ni de aceptar la calidez de Solomon que inunda su interior para luego sonreirle. Parece burla, todo lo es.

-Ah ah aaaa-inspira profundo-Aladdin.

El otro lo mira perplejo unos segundos pero se repone con velocidad demoniaca.

-Entonces si fuiste tu...investigué el caso, pregunté a sus compañeros muchas veces, ¿quién le lanzó desde...? Conoces la historia, ¿para qué decir lo que ocurrió? Me quitaste a mi hijo.

-Y tu a mis viejos. Mira que hacerte pasar por un detective.

-Te equivocas en ambas cuestiones. Jamás me presenté como tal, has memoria. Fuiste tu quien interpretó las cosas como mejor le parecieron. Tus padres...viven y están bien. Les convencí de que a mi lado estarías a salvo. Además no fui el que atentó en su contra. Parece que llamas la atención de gente muy peligrosa, ¿te suena el nombre de un tal Sinbad?

-Oh el idiota ese que estaba obsesiado conmigo.

-Está bajo investigación, seguramente le encerraran, no tiene escapatoria.

-Pero lo del enano...no puedo devolverle la vida, tampoco quería hacerle daño. Estaba jugando no se supone que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Pero las bromas tarde o temprano toman dicho rumbo. Me es imposible perdonarte.

-Lo sé.

-Sin embargo me enamoré de ti. Estoy seguro de que Aladdin no te culpa pero yo soy asunto aparte. Tal vez...

-Hazme el amor.

-¿Eh?

-Acaba con mi vida, tómala con tus manos hasta que deje de respirar.

-Como si pudiera hacerlo.

-El destino apesta.

-Tal vez no, después de todo fué lo que nos hizo conocernos. Fluyamos con el a ver a donde nos lleva.

-Da igual, no es que tenga muchas expectativas. Si decides amarme o enviarme a donde tu hijo yo...de cualquier manera seré feliz. Que asqueroso masoquista soy pero ya ni modo.

-Judal...

Este le sonrió y besó travieso.

Solomon cerró los ojos.

 _«-Está bien papi. Jamás quise que le hicieras daño, solo que lo conocieras. Ayúdale a superar y olvidar mi accidente. Aunque no lo diga se culpa. Ah, supongo que es tiempo de irme. Mamá dice que también debes dejarla ir. Nosotros estaremos bien si ustedes lo están.»_

 _«-Gracias Aladdin, por siempre entender.»_

 _«-Je, je, je, nos veremos en muchísimos años. Adiós.»_

Adiós, una palabra que significa el termino de una etapa pero a veces es el comienzo de algo maravilloso, todo depende de quien protagoniza la historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Este es el tercer fic que hago de esta pareja :). Me gusta pero los amo más con Aladdin je je bueno a chiquito bebé hasta con las piedras (?. Gracias por el apoyo y viva magi! No sé en que orden se subiran los fics porque del móvil a la computadora y eso luego se mueven los archivos. Y los subo en orden para no comerme uno. Pero este es el veinticinco, el último que escribí X.X la próxima vuelvo con las continuaciones de mis historias largas. Gracias por el apoyo y paciencia. Los amo!**


End file.
